


You or Harry Potter?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [65]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Arthur, Resurrection, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin takes Arthur to Orlando, to the Wonderful World of Harry Potter
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	You or Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for tumblr

‘So this didn’t really happen?’ Arthur asked, froth covering his top lip in the most adorable way, while Merlin tried to hide his smile.

‘No.’ He confirmed, watching as his boyfriend (he still couldn’t believe he could call Arthur his boyfriend) continued to down the drink.

‘But this, what’s it called again?’

‘Butterbeer.’

‘Right, this butterbeer is so good!’ Another long gulp of it, head tipped back so that Merlin could admire the long stretch of his neck. It was rare that he could watch Arthur without him picking up on it, so savouring the moment seemed like a good idea.

‘Come on, we’ll miss the train if we hang around.’ Merlin suggested, if only to watch Arthur’s smile light up again. He was like a child at Christmas, taking Merlin’s hand without hesitation, dragging him in the direction of the station.

‘In a fight between…’

‘Oh no.’ Merlin muttered, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in to this conversation.

‘Between you and Harry Potter, who’d win?’ It had been Merlin’s idea to take Arthur to Orlando, mostly because of the movie-marathon they’d been having. It was supposed to celebrate one year since the group had risen from the Lake, but in truth, Merlin would have taken Arthur anywhere he asked.

It was late January, the coldest time to go, mostly because Arthur hated the heat. He was dressed up in a coat and scarf, although he’d left the hat back in the hotel room, which meant Merlin was gifted the view of his golden hair and the red tips of his ears.

‘Well, I don’t need a wand.’ Merlin was more than happy to indulge in this discussion, just as he was happy to apologise to passers by as Arthur pushed through the crowds.

Once a King, always a King.

‘But could you block the spells?’ The train wasn’t heavily packed, so it was quite easy to board. Merlin settled down, while Arthur’s face was pressed to the glass, another couple sitting opposite them.

‘In theory.’ Arthur pondered over this for a moment, before his smirk appeared.

‘What about Dumbledore? Could you beat him?’ Ignoring the confusion from the people opposite, Merlin shrugged.

‘Probably.’

‘But he’s the greatest wizard to live!’ Arthur was teasing, challenging, and it was the best part of their relationship. Merlin tried not to rise to it, but unfortunately, he’d always been unable to deny his prattish boyfriend anything.

‘Well, I’m the greatest Warlock!’ There, that was what Arthur had wanted. He grinned, while the woman opposite cleared her throat.

‘Are you two into the films?’ Arthur pulled back from the window, if only to take Merlin’s hand and flash his most charming smile towards the lady opposite.

‘Oh yes, very much so! But mostly the Magic.’ If he said one thing…

‘I’m Amy, this is my fiancé, Robert.’ Arthur offered out his free hand, shaking and greeting them, before gesturing to Merlin.

‘I’m Arthur, this is my boyfriend, Merlin.’ Boyfriend. Merlin preened under the title, unable to stop the slight flush from taking over his cheeks. Amy cooed, clapping her hands together and chatting away about the legends, while Merlin was content to rest his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

‘That’s why you asked who’d win!’

‘It would clearly be Merlin.’ Arthur stated proudly, glancing down at him while Merlin tried to remember how to breathe.

Luckily, the train was pulling into the station, which meant it was the perfect time to be dragged to the next stop on Arthur’s tour. Despite the fact that Merlin had been before, and knew his way around, there was something exhilarating about following Arthur. Each shop he stopped at peaked his interest, and every time Arthur threatened to buy a wand had Merlin laughing.

‘Chocolate frogs!’

Merlin apologised to the small girl that Arthur had bustled past to get to the chocolate frogs, watching as he quickly snatched one up.

‘One each?’ Merlin suggested, Arthur responding by glaring defensively while clutching at his chocolate.

‘Fine, but this one is mine.’

Outside of the shop, Merlin unboxed his, smiling when the familiar face of Dumbledore appeared. He’d already got quite the collection, but one more wouldn’t hurt.

‘I got… Arthur?’ His boyfriend was staring at his card, face scrunched up in confusion.

‘It’s you.’ It clearly wasn’t, it didn’t look anything like him, but Merlin understood. Sometimes, Arthur managed to forget that Merlin was fifteen-hundred years his senior, and every time he remembered…

‘Why don’t I get one?!’ Arthur protested, recovering quickly with a pout that made Merlin laugh.

‘Because you’ve not got Magic!’ That didn’t impress Arthur one bit, the once-King glaring down at the offensive card.

‘I could buy a wand.’

‘Fake Magic.’ Merlin teased, while Arthur smirked at him.

‘I can control your Magic when we’re in the middle of…’

‘Don’t finish that sentence!’ He squeaked, ducking his head as Arthur laughed. Then the frown returned, so Merlin stole the card from him.

‘Hey! That’s my Merlin, why…’ A little Magic, a flash of gold that went unnoticed in the bustling streets around them, before he handed back the card.

A perfect picture of Arthur, dressed in his coronation clothing, a crown upon his head and Excalibur in hand.

‘A King Arthur card.’ His boyfriend stated, before his smile turned gentle. Soft, loving, and Merlin knew he’d done the right thing.

‘Well, it’s only fair…’ Arthur cut him off with a quick peck, usually the most affectionate he’d get in public, so Merlin settled for it. It didn’t stop him from wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist, looking at the image on the card.

‘It’s perfect.’ Arthur’s honesty never failed to surprise him, nor failed to make him smile.

‘Like you.’ The laugh was brief, and Merlin didn’t miss the eye-roll, nor the way Arthur always looked slightly stunned under praise.

‘I’m going to eat your chocolate frog.’ Arthur told him matter-of-factly, before taking a bite of his own.

‘Only if you promise not to get a wand.’

‘I make no such promise.’ He gleefully remarked, snatching Merlin’s hand back into his own and once again setting off towards Diagon Alley.

Honestly, Merlin wouldn’t even begrudge the wand.


End file.
